MAGNIFICAT: MISSING SCENES
by Patcat
Summary: See title.
1. Chapter 1

MAGNIFICAT: MISSING SCENES

"Mr. Orlesky?"

"Yes, Jenna? And, please, call me Ben."

"All right then. Ben." Jenna smiled. "You had a call from a Mr. Goren. He'd like you to call back as soon as you can."

"Goren? Bobby Goren?" Ben took the slip of paper from Jenna.

"I think his first name was Robert. That's his cell phone number."

"Thanks, Jenna." Ben looked at the paper as he moved to his desk. Post it notes with the words "Urgent", "Call ASAP", and "Immediate Attention" covered his computer screen. Ben ignored them all and called Bobby Goren.

That evening Ben Orlesky sat in the quietest corner of one of the better bars near One Police Plaza. He sipped the good but overpriced bourbon and hoped that Bobby Goren would show up. Ben told the waitress, as Bobby told him to do, to put his drink on Bobby's tab. The waitress smiled at Bobby's name and gently urged Ben to order a better brand of bourbon. "Bobby would like you to have a good drink on his dime," she said.

"He comes here a lot?" Ben asked.

"Not every day. Sometimes not every week," the waitress said. "Usually with a blonde woman. Sometimes with a black guy who looks like a lawyer. She might be a lawyer. She's smart enough and dresses well enough, but I think she's another cop, maybe his partner."

"How do you know he's a cop?"

"One of the other waitresses told me when I started here. Told me not to worry if I saw him carrying a gun. Of course, I've never seen his gun. He's too careful about hiding it." The waitress looked up at the front of the bar. "I think that's him now."

Ben craned his neck to look towards the entrance. A large shadow briefly blocked the bar's front door. As the shadow moved into the bar, Ben recognized Bobby Goren. He was thicker and greyer than Ben remembered. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, and he looked worn and tired. Bobby stopped briefly to speak with the waitress, who nodded towards Ben, who stood as Bobby grew closer. He saw that Bobby's eyes were still the alert, sensitive ones that Ben remembered.

"Bobby," Ben said warmly. "It's good to see you again."

"The same, Ben. The same." Ben also remembered Bobby's soft, hypnotic, gentle voice.

The two men hugged awkwardly. The waitress appeared and placed a drink on the table.

"Thank you," Bobby said. "You need anything, Ben?"

"No. I'm good."

The waitress smiled. "I'll be back to check on you later."

"You can still charm the girls," Ben said as the waitress walked away.

Bobby smiled wryly. "I suspect the fact I'm a good tipper has something to do with it." He sipped his Scotch. "You look good, Ben. How's Dottie and the kids? A boy and a girl, right?"

Ben nodded. "Andrew and Sarah. They're great. Dottie and I are very happy. I'm a very lucky man. And you?"

Bobby turned his glass in his hands. "Uh…There isn't anyone."

"That girl. Irene, wasn't it? Didn't work out?" Ben asked sadly.

"Uh…I found a way to mess it up. How's everyone else in your family?"

"The only one who matters—Rachel—is great. She's a nurse and engaged to a doctor. A really nice guy. Give me your address so I can invite you to the wedding. She'd love to have you there. She always said you saved our lives. And she's right."

Bobby shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "A lot of people saved you."

"I guess they got all of us away from our families in time," Ben said.

"Maybe."

"You said you needed to talk to me about a case?" Ben sensed that Bobby didn't want to dwell on the past, which was fine with Ben. Like Bobby, dark shadows filled Ben's past. Bobby was responsible for some of the brightest of the few bright moments of that past.

"Yes." Bobby unzipped his black leather binder and removed several papers. "You've heard about the Doreen Whitlock case?"

Ben nodded. "Who hasn't?"

"My partner—Alex Eames—and I caught it."

Ben winced.

"Yea, it's bad," Bobby admitted. "Everything's there. I know a lot of the press has made her out to be a monster, but she's a victim too. Her husband Paul is to blame too."

Ben frowned. "Bobby, you sure? You've got your reasons for disliking bad fathers."

"It's not just me," Bobby said calmly. "My partner, my captain, agree with me."

Ben looked at the papers. "This about the oldest son? The one that survived?"

Bobby nodded. "Adam. He's a good, sweet kid."

Ben glanced over several of the papers. "What do you want me to do?"

"His mother is going to plead guilty to the deaths of his brothers," Bobby said. "But, like I said. His father is also responsible for those deaths, even if he can't be brought into court. It'd be terrible for Adam to go back to his father."

"Is there someone else in the family who wants custody?"

"Doreen's mother."

Ben frowned and tapped his finger against his glass. "You know this will be difficult. Judges are very reluctant to take children away from parental custody. Even when the parents are clearly very bad. When it's a parent who at least is a good provider. And when the grandparent is the parent of a family member who committed murder."

"I know," Bobby said. "My hope is that Paul Whitlock won't want Adam. He's started divorce proceedings. He hasn't been to see Adam in the hospital since he took Doreen out of the hospital against doctor's orders."

"Why did he do that?"

"To control her. Whitlock has tried to control every aspect of his wife and children's lives. You can read it there. Ben," Bobby leaned forward. "I know how hard it is to take custody away from a parent. I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't think you had a chance. More importantly, I think Adam can be helped, can be saved. But if he stays with his father, he'll be destroyed. We can save a child here."

"You know I can't resist saving a child, Bobby," Ben said. He opened his briefcase and placed the papers inside it. "I'll certainly look into Adam's case. When can I meet the grandmother?"

"Doreen's sentencing hearing is the day after tomorrow. Her mother will be there." Bobby shrugged. "Like I said, Whitlock may not fight. He may not want Adam. He may see Adam as damaged, but he'd never admit that he caused any of that damage."

"All right," Ben said. "I can meet the grandmother in the courtroom. I'll have read the papers by then."

"Thank you, Ben. Thank you."

"Thanks for the drink, Bobby. It's been great to see you. I'd like you to come sometime and have dinner with Dottie and me and the kids."

"I'd like that," Bobby said. "I'd like that very much."

"I want my children to meet the man who saved their father," Ben said. "I'll see you at the hearing?"

"I'll be there. Thanks again." Bobby watched Ben leave the bar.

The waitress appeared. "Can I get you another?"

"No," Bobby said. "Another wouldn't be enough, and the number that would be enough would be too much. Thank you."

He paid and left a healthy tip. He walked out of the bar, which was just starting its evening rush. He walked toward the corner and wondered if he should chance the subway, grab a cab, or walk back to One Police Plaza. He regretted not driving in that morning. He was tired, but he sensed he'd get very little sleep this night even if he took a warm bath and drank some warm milk. He turned towards One Police Plaza. He'd get some work done, and if he really needed some sleep he'd get it in the crib.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Alex Eames had several dreams. One of the smaller ones was that one day she'd beat her partner into work. So far, the only days where she hadn't found him at his desk in the morning were those when he was off chasing a clue or suspect. There were a few days when she arrived at Major Case to find Bobby was in the crib grabbing a few moments of sleep after an all night session of examining evidence. This was one of those days, and Alex wondered if Bobby had gotten more sleep in the crib last night than she had in her bed. She sat at her desk and turned on her computer. She'd have to talk Bobby into making a coffee run, probably sooner rather than later. It was definitely a strong coffee day, and the cup she drank on the drive in wasn't going to be enough. She hoped Bobby was all right. She definitely wasn't all right. This case was the kind that would hurt any cop with any kind of a heart, and it cut very deeply with both Alex and Bobby. There was no good time for such a case, but it was especially difficult for Alex and Bobby. They were just getting back in sync after Alex's return from maternity leave. Alex couldn't stop seeing the faces of her nieces and nephews in those of the murdered boys, and she sensed Bobby relived some of the terrors of his childhood in the Whitlock family's tragedy. She was so consumed with her own reactions to the case that she couldn't deal with Bobby's. He appeared to be acting with great professionalism in spite of his anger at Paul Whitlock's actions and attitude.

Alex rubbed her eyes. She was not looking forward to Doreen Whitlock's sentencing. It should be very simple. Doreen would tell what she did, the judge would pronounce sentence, and everything would be over. Alex wondered if Paul Whitlock would even appear in court. She almost hoped he wouldn't. If she never saw the man again, it would be too soon.

A rich, warm smell reached her. She turned her head, and saw Bobby, holding two cups of coffee, standing next to her.

"I was getting one of these for myself," he said. "And I saw you coming in, and I thought you might need one of these."

"Thank you," Alex said. "I really need this this morning." She took a long drink of the coffee and studied Bobby as he sat across from her. He wore a different suit from yesterday and had shaved. But there were darker than usual circles under his eyes, and he moved as if a heavier than usual weight was on his shoulders.

"Did you get home last night?" Alex asked.

"Uh…I talked with my friend and then it was so late, and I was so close to One PP." He shrugged. "I got some sleep in the crib and a shower. I'm ok."

Alex knew he wasn't "ok", any more than she was. But she didn't press the issue. "You said your friend was a children's rights lawyer?"

Bobby nodded. "He's looking into Adam Whitlock's case. See if he can help the grandmother get custody."

"I wonder what would be worse," Alex mused. "To wind up with his father, or for his father to abandon him."

"I think his father has already abandoned him. At least I hope that." Bobby moved several files on his desk. "Paul Whitlock never finishes anything. He claimed his family kept him from succeeding at work. It's not true. Plenty of guys at his company are good fathers. He didn't have money problems. His banking accounts are healthy. Controlling money was another way of dominating his wife and kids. It was all about the power."

"You think the grandmother has a chance?"

"Yea. Especially since Paul Whitlock hasn't visited his son since he took Doreen from the hospital. And with Ben Orlesky on her side."

"I've heard of him," Alex said. "He's really on the cutting edge of children's rights laws. How do you know him?"

Bobby studied his computer screen for several moments. "I knew him when we were kids. We…" He hesitated. "I was in foster care a little when I was a kid. Ben and his sister were in the same house with me. We…We helped each other."

Alex sensed there was a great deal more behind Bobby's words, but again decided not to press the issue.

"I'm not looking forward to Doreen's sentencing," she said wearily. "Do you think Paul will be there?"

"Probably. If only to make sure Doreen is out of his life." Bobby twirled his pen. "Look, Eames, I could go alone. We don't both have to be there. I, uh, know that this one has been hard."

Alex felt a spark of irritation and then a wave of gratitude for Bobby's concern.

"It's been hard on you too," she said.

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. "If we're both going, we should go over our notes in case we do have to testify. Carver's done a good job, though. We probably won't have to do anything."

"I think if there was some way to charge Paul Whitlock with something, he would've found it," Alex said.

Bobby nodded. "Whitlock isn't going to find things easy. He's infamous. It's one of the things that may keep him from fighting for Adam." He twirled his pen again. "I wasn't fair to Carver. He was as angry about Whitlock as we were. He knows Whitlock is guilty of driving Doreen, of allowing her, to kill their sons. But sometimes it's impossible to get a guilty verdict even when the abuse or neglect is pretty obvious. A jury would look at the Whitlock family and see what Paul wanted people to see."

The worked steadily and quietly through the rest of the day. Carver's secretary called at one point to make sure they knew when to arrive at court the next day. Late in the afternoon Bobby received a phone call, and Alex watched as the tension left his body as he spoke.

"Good news?" she asked when he hung up.

"Yea. Would you like to meet Ben Orlesky?"

"I would."

"I'm going to meet him again. He thinks he can really help Adam. He'd like to meet you, to get your perspective."

"Happy to provide it. And I'd like to meet him." Alex clicked off her computer. She was eager to meet Ben Orlesky because of the man's professional reputation but also because he was part of Bobby Goren's life.

Orlesky waited for them in the bar where he and Bobby had previously met. He was a little younger than Bobby, and wore a neat, conservative suit and carried an expensive but worn leather briefcase bulging with notes and files. His handshake was firm, and Alex was pleased that he didn't try to crush her fingers.

"Pleased to meet you Detective Eames. Bobby has great stuff to say about you as a cop and a friend. And he has high standards in both areas," Orlesky said.

Bobby reddened slightly.

Orlesky either didn't notice Bobby's face or didn't comment. "Bobby, I think we have a good case for keeping his father from getting custody of Adam. That is, if he puts up a fight."

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Orlesky opened his briefcase and started pulling files and papers from it. "We've got testimony from the psychiatrist who treated Mrs. Whitlock. The counselors who recognized and suggested that Adam get treatment and help for his leaning disability. Most of all, we've got the fact that Paul Whitlock hasn't been to see his son in the hospital for several weeks."

Bobby and Alex looked at each other. "We've probably seen Adam more since he's been in the hospital than his father has," Alex said sadly.

"You'd testify to that?" Orlesky asked. "And to anything else you've seen Paul Whitlock do or not do?"

"Of course," Alex said.

"Good, good." Orlesky nodded. "If we're lucky, though, there won't be any need for you or anyone else to testify. I've contacted Whitlock's lawyer, and I got the strong sense that Whitlock just wants to move on with his life. You're right, Bobby." Orlesky turned to Bobby. "He's a cold bastard. Begging your pardon, Detective Eames."

"Thank you," Alex smiled. "But I've heard worse."

As they spoke, Alex liked Ben Orlesky more and more. He was obviously very smart and good at his job, and equally dedicated. Orlesky efficiently outline his strategy for helping Adam and discussed Alex and Bobby's role in that plan. The ring of Bobby's cell phone interrupted their conversation. Bobby checked the number and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I have to take this."

Alex knew the call was from or about his mother. "It's ok."

"Don't worry," Orlesky said.

"His mom?" Orlesky asked as Bobby walked away.

"Probably," Alex said. "You know about his mom?"

Orlesky nodded. "I knew Bobby when we were teenagers. He saved my life, and my sister's. We were in the same foster home for a while."

"Bobby hasn't told me a lot about when he was a kid," Alex said. "But I gather it wasn't good."

"He was already there when my sister Rachel and I got there. The foster parents were good, but it was Bobby who made sure all the kids felt and were good and safe. Rachel and I…" Orlesky's briefly grimaced in pain. "It was bad. Very bad. We couldn't trust anyone. I was very angry. But Bobby…Well, like I said. He saved us."

Alex smiled sadly. "Bobby tries to save everyone. Especially kids. And he succeeds sometimes."

"I think this'll be one of those." Orlesky sipped his drink. "I have to confess something."

"To me? Why?"

"When Bobby said he was going to introduce me to his partner, I hoped you might be a different sort of partner"

"I'm a good friend," Alex said. "But not that kind of partner. And there's no one in his life that I know of. He keeps his life in pretty tight compartments."

"He did that as a kid. He had to. It's just…He helped Rachel and me and a lot of kids to have good lives. He deserves to have one too."

"He's happy in a lot of ways," Alex said. "He's great at his work. He's interested in so many things. He never complains about his life. I'm not sure he wants a family, although he's really good with kids and they love him."

Bobby shuffled back to the table. The weight on his shoulders appeared to have increased by several pounds.

"Not good?" Alex asked gently.

"My Mom. Just giving me a list of my faults." Bobby smiled wanly "But at least she knows who I am."

"She's not doing well," Orlesky asked.

"Physically, she's fine. But the schizophrenia is getting harder to control. It's hard to get the right mix of meds."

"I'm sorry, Bobby," Orlesky said.

"It is what it is," Bobby said. "We're here to talk about Adam."

Orlesky glanced at Alex, who shrugged in a way that said, "Well, what can you do?"

Ben picked up the files and papers from the table. "I'll see you both in court tomorrow. I've talked to the grandmother on the phone, but I can meet her tomorrow. Can you help arrange it so I can speak to the mother?"

"Yea," Alex said. "The ADA on the case owes us, and he wants to help Adam. And he's not a fan of Paul Whitlock. Now that Doreen's away from Paul and on medications, she's…Well, to say she's doing well would be an exaggeration…"

"She knows what she's done," Bobby said.

"I think she'll want to talk to you," Alex said.

"Good," Orlesky said. "She still has some rights to say what happens to her son. And her testimony could work against her husband. We can talk about all of this tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ben," Bobby said warmly. "Thank you."

"Hey, always glad to help you save a kid," Ben said. "And I'm glad to have met you, Detective Eames. Don't be a stranger, Bobby. You've got an open invitation to visit us. Remember that."

Alex watched Orlesky walk away. "He seems to be a great guy."

"He is. He's very good at what he does. If there's a way to keep Adam away from his father, Ben will find it." Bobby rubbed his eyes.

"You're tired," Alex said. "You should go home and get some sleep. I'll bring the coffee tomorrow. Meet you at Major Case?"

"Yea…"

"Maybe I should give you a ride home," Alex said as she stood.

"I'll walk you to One PP to get your car," Bobby said. "But you don't have to dive me home. It's too far out of your way."

Alex tried to talk him into letting her give him a ride home, but Bobby maintained the drive was too far and it was too late. She managed to get Bobby to promise that he'd go home and sleep in his own bed. He accompanied her to her car in the parking garage.

"I'd feel a lot better if I saw you getting into your car," Alex said as she stepped into her own car.

"I didn't drive in today," Bobby replied. "Or rather yesterday. I rode the subway."

"Don't spend two nights in a row here," Alex said. "You don't have to go to Carmel Ridge?"

"No, fortunately. My Mom said her piece. She'll be fine, until something else reminds her of my many faults."

"Bobby. Go home. Get some real rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

He watched until her car disappeared up the garage ramp. He turned and walked back towards the elevator. He intended to keep his promise to Alex, but it was late and he was tired. He knew he wouldn't sleep well this night, and it didn't make sense to travel to his home for a few hours of not sleeping. He could not sleep just as well in the crib, and he'd at least have a chance to get some work done. When he entered the elevator, he pushed the button for the eleventh floor.

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Alex arrived early at Major Case the next morning, but she wasn't surprised that Bobby was already at his desk. The dark circles under his eyes were darker and deeper, and he wore his suit from the day before yesterday. Alex guessed that he hadn't gone home and had gotten little rest. He sat at his desk, where several files lay open. His jacket hung on the back of his chair, and his tile was loose around his neck. He'd shaved, but he looked grey and worn. Alex sat the coffee on his desk.

"Looks like you could use this," she said.

"Thank you." He took a long drink. "You look good today."

"Thank you," Alex said as she sat down. "You look tired."

It was an understatement, and he knew it. Bobby smiled wanly. "This case."

"Yea. I'm not looking forward to this morning."

They finished what work they could before they left for court. Like many cops, Alex and Bobby didn't particularly enjoy going to court. They believed in trial by jury, but court time ate into their lives, and testifying always placed them at the mercy of prosecutors and defense attorneys. Bobby, at least, occasionally enjoyed the intellectual battles with the lawyers, and Alex enjoyed watching him with these battles. They rarely had to testify in court, however. Their cases were so well put together, and their performances on the stand so strong, that nearly all of their cases were dealt with before there was any need for a trial. Ron Carver, speaking to Alex when he had one too many scotches in him, told her that several defense attorneys abruptly changed strategies and began working on plea bargains when they realized Bobby and Alex were the detectives on a case. But Alex and Bobby disliked sentencing hearings. They hated going over the details of a case and being asked their opinions of how long a sentence should be. They hated dealing with ferocious glares from the perp's family and friends—and sometimes from the victim's—and desperate looks from the victim's family and friends. Sometimes the family and friends approached and clung to Alex and Bobby after the hearings as if the detectives could explain the inexplicable. After these encounters, Alex and especially Bobby were very quiet for some time. Alex suspected this hearing would leave them both silent.

Ron Carver met them in the hall outside the courtroom. A horde of reporters, photographers, and cameramen moved restlessly beyond a line of court officers.

"Leeches," Carver muttered as he glared at them. "They created a call for Doreen Whitlock's blood. They have no idea what drove her to this. And Paul Whitlock is just as responsible." Carver shook his head. "I'm sorry, Detectives. There's no real reason for you to be here. Your testimony won't be needed."

Bobby turned to Alex. "You don't have to be here."

"If you're staying, I'm staying," Alex said.

"Mr. Carver." A clerk poked her head from behind the courtroom door. "The judge is ready."

Alex and Bobby took their usual seats behind Carver. "So," Alex whispered. "Paul Whitlock is here."

Bobby turned his head slightly.

"He's started divorce proceedings," Alex whispered.

"We can only hope that includes leaving Adam," Bobby whispered back.

The hearing was blessedly short. Several reporters didn't have time to get comfortable before Doreen finished her confession. Paul Whitlock rushed from the courtroom before the proceedings ended; the reporters rushed after him. Carver turned back to Alex and Bobby and commented that Whitlock was about to start a new life.

"Well, it's one that won't include Adam," Bobby said, and looked across to Doreen's mother. Ben Orlesky appeared from the back of the courtroom.

"Who's that?" Carver asked.

"Children's rights lawyer," Alex replied.

"Is that Ben Orlesky?" Carver asked.

"Yea," Alex said. "Bobby knows him. He thinks he has a chance to get the grandmother custody of Adam."

"If it were another attorney, I'd say it was a long shot," Carver said. "But with Ben Orlesky. Mr. Whitlock is in for a fight he won't forget. Detective Goren knows him?"

"Yea." Alex briefly considered how much she should tell Carver about Bobby's past. The lawyer was clearly impressed by Ben Orlesky. "They met when they were kids."

"Ben Orlesky's story and work are legendary. How he pulled himself and his sister out of poverty and abuse and vowed to help other kids." Alex saw a new respect for Bobby in Carver's eyes. "Did Detective Goren…" He shook his head. "It's not really my business."

"Yea, he spent some time in foster care," Alex said. "I don't know a lot about it, but Orlesky told me that Goren saved his and his sister's lives."

Carver reached for his briefcase. "I forget sometimes that justice isn't just an abstraction for some people. Let Mr. Orlesky and Detective Goren know that if there's anything I can do to help them, I'll do it."

"I know Orlesky would like to speak with Doreen," Alex said.

"I can help with that," Carver said. "I know, Detective, that I don't always get along with Detective Goren. But I've come to realize he's a man of great intelligence and morals. At least he may have found a way of helping the most innocent victim in this case."

"I'll tell him that. For all of his arguments with you, he really does respect you," Alex said.

"I have to confess," Carver said after a moment. "Detective Goren is a man whose respect I appreciate having."

As Carver left the courtroom, Bobby walked back to Alex. Ben Orlesky departed with Adam's grandmother.

"So?" Alex asked.

"It's good," Bobby said. "The grandmother has been getting things together. She's got other relatives, friends, people to set up a network to support her and Adam. She obviously loves the boy and wants him. His father, on the other hand, hasn't even visited him in the hospital. Ben's pretty sure he can convince a judge to grant temporary custody of Adam to his grandmother when he gets out of the hospital. And that would be a good stepping stone to permanent custody for her."

"Will Paul get visiting rights?" Alex asked as they walked out of the courtroom.

"Well, he won't be seeing him alone," Bobby said firmly. "Even if I have to wait in a car and use all of my vacation and sick time."

"You won't have to use all of your time," Alex said. "I'll volunteer some of mine. We might even get Carver to help us."

"I'm too hard on him," Bobby said. "He wanted to get Paul Whitlock as much as I did. But the best thing we can do is help Adam and keep an eye on Paul."

"It's something, I guess," Alex said. "Not enough. But something."

FIVE YEARS LATER

Ben Orlesky shook the rain from his umbrella and scanned the coffee shop. He saw a large bulk huddled at a table in a corner. The bulk was deeply concentrated on a book that it held. Ben dodged between tables and saw that the book dealt with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. At his call of "Bobby," the bulk raised its head, and Ben felt a slight shock. He'd last seen Bobby Goren at his mother's funeral. He'd spoken briefly to Bobby that morning, but the man was so lost that Ben was fairly sure that Bobby didn't fully register his presence or words. Alex Eames told Ben that Bobby's mother died in the middle of very bad case that resulted in several terrible revelations about the Goren family. Ben knew a little about that family, and he wondered what more awful skeletons could lurk in its closets. Ben read about Bobby's triumph in getting the notorious serial killer Mark Ford Brady to confess to a string of murders and rapes, but he'd lost track of Bobby after that. Ben was stunned to learn when he tried to reach Bobby though the Major Case Squad that both Bobby and his partner Alex Eames were no longer part of the NYPD. Someone in the department gave him contact information for a Detective Zach Nichols, who gave Ben some information about Alex, but knew nothing about where Bobby might be. Ben contacted Alex with some trepidation. He didn't know the woman well, but she spoke warmly to Ben and promised to let Bobby know Ben was looking for him.

"Our departures from the department weren't under very good circumstances," Alex explained.

"Is Bobby ok?" Ben asked. "Work always meant so much to him."

"I know what you mean," Alex said. "He's doing better now. We're both working for a former captain and his private security firm. Bobby's also doing some teaching."

"I do have a professional request for him," Ben said. "Although now I'm not sure I can afford him."

"I suspect if it's for you, Bobby will do it for free," Alex said.

Bobby contacted Ben the next day, and they agreed to meet. As Ben grew closer, Bobby lifted his head and stood. Bobby wore an expensive looking suit that didn't fit him well; Ben couldn't tell if Bobby had recently gained or lost weight. He was greyer, and there were dark circles under his eyes, and Ben thought his friend was either in a terrible decline or had recently touched bottom and was coming back.

Ben soon realized it was the latter scenario. Bobby didn't want to discuss his departure from the NYPD beyond a few words indicating that it was involuntary and that he was sorry Detective Eames also felt compelled to leave the department. Bobby was in good spirits, however, and happy about his new jobs. In spite of his busy schedule, he was eager to hear Ben's request for assistance. It involved checking out the story of a father who'd left his family several years previously and had now showed up after the mother's death and the revelation that the kids were due a healthy inheritance. Ben's usual sources had hit dead ends in trying to track the father's path since his abandonment of his family, and he hoped Bobby might be able to find out something about the guy.

"I think I can help you," Bobby said after a quick examination of the files Ben brought with him. "I have some contacts. I should have something for you in a week or so."

"Thanks, Bobby, thanks." Ben closed his briefcase. "You doing ok?"

Bobby smiled wanly. "Ok might be an exaggeration. But I'm getting there."

"Good. You deserve a good life, you know."

Bobby stared into his coffee.

"Really, Bobby," Ben said. "You've helped a lot of people. Like…You remember Adam Whitlock?"

Bobby looked up. "Of course. I kept track of him for a while. But his grandmother moved, and I got the impression she didn't want to be found."

"She moved for several reasons. She wanted to be closer to where Doreen is being held. She wanted to make it harder for the press to find her. And she wanted to be sure Paul Whitlock couldn't easily find her."

"I thought Paul had given up on Adam." Bobby thought for a moment. "Eames told me something about him. He got married again?"

"He did," Ben said. "And divorced. His second wife wasn't as malleable as Doreen. She recognized how he was trying to control and isolate her. When she was in the hospital after the birth of their daughter, she contacted her family. Fortunately for her and unfortunately for Paul Whitlock, one of her uncles is a cop, and another one an attorney. Whitlock made the mistake of getting into a fight with the cop, and by the time he got out of jail the next morning, the wife and her family had cleaned out the house, emptied the bank accounts, and moved away. I don't think Whitlock knew what hit him."

"Well, I'm not going to say that I feel sorry for him," Bobby said. "Let me guess what happened. Whitlock lost this second family, so he tried to get back the last piece of his first one."

"Yea. He sued for custody of Adam from another state. An old trick," Ben said. "Not much of a challenge for me. But Adam's grandmother decided a move made a lot of sense. It also got Adam closer to his extended family."

"Has Whitlock tried to reach him again?"

Ben shook his head. "Not that I know of. The last I heard was that he'd run out of money. Revenge can be very expensive."

"What about Adam? How's he doing?" Bobby had to ask the question, but feared the answer.

"He's doing well, Bobby. Really well…"

Bobby let out a breath he didn't know he held.

"His schools—the one he was at and the one he's at now—have good programs for learning disabled kids. Turns out his problem wasn't that bad. He's a good athlete, and that helps him get along with everyone. He sees a therapist, because, well, let's face it, if this kid doesn't have things to be angry about, who does? He sees—wants to see—his mother a lot. But right now he doesn't want to see his father. He holds him responsible for what happened. And I've managed to convince judges that Adam's feelings should be more important than anything."

"I'd say Adam's right about his father," Bobby said softly. "I'm glad he's doing ok, Ben. I hope he keeps heading in the right direction. If I can do anything to help him…"

"I'll keep that in mind, Bobby. I think he may be ok. I think we may have done it. We may have saved a soul here."

Bobby stared out the window. "I hope so. I can use some victories in my life."

"I hope," Ben said. "That you won't stop trying to save lives and souls, Bobby. You're awfully good at it."

Bobby half-smiled. "Well, I guess I have to keep trying."

END


End file.
